Freddy's:Broken Parts
by Evesrequirm
Summary: It was suppose to be your final night. you got caught by Golden Freddy you should have died then. but with a flash of light more mysteries come out of the pizzeria restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Can you find out who exactly Golden Freddy is before HE gets to her. And..., What will happen between you two? M for later chapters. Plz reveiw if liked.
1. Chapter 1

Fem!Human!Golden!Freddy x Reader

You were sitting at your desk in horror and joy, "Finally..., Just this night then I'm free," you exclaimed, overjoyed at the fact. It was the last night for you at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, You know, that place with Animatronics, murder..., and Pizza?

You were looking at the tablet flipping through the camreas, You blocked Toy Bonnie from coming into the vent and managed to wind the music box all the way keeping that freaky puppet asleep and out of you hair.

3:00 AM

Just three more hours, Your (e/c) eyes brightened up at the thought. Freedom! Then you never have to come back to this hell hole again. You removed your night watch cap and flipped through the screens, this time Blocking Both Bonnies from getting in. You flipped past a poster that caught your eye for a second and place the tablet down. Only to shove your face into the Fazbear Mask you got at the beginning of the week.

3:30 AM

"Why wouldn't it go away!?," you thought as you stared through the eye holes of the Freddy mask, just having a staring contest with what appeared to be the Golden version of Freddy. You can't die now, you were so close, so close to winning and getting out. You're eyes went blood shot as you remembered.

The Puppet is going to wake any second. You began to slowly sob in the mask, You tried to be as silent as possible. You weren't going to let a golden freakin' Bear(trippy huh?) See you, (If it could) cry in dismay. The Clock only read 3:30 AM

At this point, any second now, The puppet's going to rip you go shreds, you sobbing became slightly audible, just enough to which the bear cocked Its head and got up, moving closer.

The bear stood there at the front of the desk and cocked its head again looking downward, it saw the screen of the tablet, The. Screen showed the prize corner, The wheel to wind the music box, almost undone. You were scared when the arm of the Animatronic lifted and were confused when it tried winding the wheel by pressing the screen, didn't work though, it need skin contact to do anything. It raised its head and you felt a cold air rush in, then, a bright light. You sat there, accepting your fate, you were going to DIE. Either that bear or the Freaky Puppet ending you, When you were going to remove the mask, to accept heard a sudden tune, It was the music box, the sound it made winding up. And you were suppose to be the only human in the building.

The light faded and you saw the yellow bear was gone, but in its place, a girl, who had her yellow, more like **GOLDEN** bangs over her eyes, In complete golden uppersuit and golden miniskirt, with a blue bow tie strapped infront of the collar. She looked slightly up, still couldn't see her eyes. The girl raised her finger from the screen and brought the hand over the top of the freddy mask,

pulling it off and letting your (h/c) hair unflurrel down to your shoulders. You were staring at her now. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Foxy, He raised his hook to his mouth, "shushing" you you think. The girl began talking in a meldious voice, "You do realize I wasn't made Yesterday, Right," She questioned. Staring at you through her hair, you raised your hand up trying to brush her hair away, when you felt a large furry hand yours, It was Withered Bonnie. Shit.

The girl look over the the Withered animatronic glaring, as you managed to push her bangs back, but were distracted by a faceless robot Bunny."Go," she said to the thing, "NOW,"The rabbit instantly let go after looking closing and realizing who it was, and imediattly jumped back into the air vent, rumaging upwards at twice the speed it came in all week.

Afterwards you looked back to see the girl walking away, wearing upper thigh high boots. "W-wait!," you said, but as you blinked, she was gone.

 **DIIIING DOOONG**

 **6:00 AM**

You... You did it. You survived 5 Nights at Freddy's, the week was over. You got up and practically ran towards the door, You passed the three Toys and took in a sweet breath of fresh air, smiling.

You jump in your car and started the engine, You look forward and your smile vanished. You saw in the window, the girl from before, she was staring at you, but the bangs back infront blocking her eyes. You stopped the engine and looked back at her. You don't know what possessed you, but you found yourself infront of the window eventually, in front of her. She looked up at you, an inch or two shorter then you height of (y/hei). You raised your hands up, acting like you were brushing hed bangs aside. She raised her hands and brushed them away for you.

You saw something that made you lose heart. She had **NO** eyes, Just a small red cable poking out of her left eye. She saw the fear your eyes showed and let her hand drag down the glass, looking downwards.

You felt bad, feeling like you hurt her by showing you were freaked out at her face. The girl turned and began to walk away quickly. You knocked at the window, she ignored began to freak out so you banged the window furiously trying to get her attention.

She stopped, almost out of sight and slowly turned around, walking back to you. She stood there, her fists clenched looking down. You took a deep breath and exhaled on the mirror, You took a finger and wrote "Hi." You tapped the mirror and she look up slowly. She then took a deep breathe and exhaled next to where you did, and wrote "Bye." She look up at you, hair over her eyes again. You rose you hands, and acted like you were pushing her bangs apart and behind her ear. She opened her "eyes" and looked up at you. You smiled and hoped she could make out the word "Hi," from your lips. She put a hand to the glass and you could make out a "Bye," coming from her.

You smiled at her and she tried to smile back, but looked awkward about it, "Maybe she doesn't smile that much...," you thought as you closed your eyes, when you opened them up again, she was gone.

You thought you imagined her, but a handprint, too small to be yours, was on the glass.

You fell onto your bed as your dialed the owner's number on your flip phone.

"Hello?" You heard.

" ?" You asked the person, hearing a sigh.

"(Y/N), I know, I know you want to sue, correct," he asked, "I'm hones-"

"U-um...," You interrupted, "Actually sir..., I was wondering if I could work the full night shift...?,"

Silence

"S-sir...?," you asked over the line.

"Your...joking right?," replyed.

It took some convincing, but you talked him into it. You would be woeking the night shift again tonight. "What the hell did I just do...," You questioned yourself, looking at you hand. Thinking of the girl, you drifted off to sleep.

"That was definently more then just a halucination..." As you finally fell asleep, she stayed on you mind. Things were going to get pretty interesting, and you both knew just that...


	2. Chapter 2

"Freddy?," Toy Freddy said walking around, he managed to sneak off from the birthday party to see "Golden" Freddy. "Where are you?!,"

"Will you quit being so loud Jayson?," Golden Freddy said glaring through the side of the backroom door, "I can't go into sleep mode uninterupted," she sighed as her ear twitched in annoyance, "What is it?,"

"Why did you help the intruder?," Jayson asked confused, "Were suppose to constrain break-," he was cut off.

That guy wasn't a burglar," Golden Freddy said, the circut flipped, meaning if she had rolled her "eyes" ."You toys look after the kids in the daytime, and the night watch, AKA that guy from last night, looks after us at night," she finished.

Jayson just stared at her perplexed,lost as to why she WOULD help him still.

"You...," he began, "You never did that for the other night guards, why him?,"

Golden Freddy's eyebrows furrow slightly as she thought of a response.

In an unsure voice, she said, "I was just trying to be nice...?"

Jayson just sighed inwardly as he pushed the closet door open and closed it behind him.

In an annoyed voice, she questioned, letting the back of her head hit the wall with a thump, "What now."

Jaysons' body glew for an instant as it transformed into his human-like form. He wore a black Tuxedo with long neatly kept hair down to his ears and had it all topped off with the trademark tophat he would wear. Nothing about him or the other toys stood out more that their rosey red cheeks.

Jayson just leaned against the wall and looked down at Golden Freddy with his arms crossed.

"Tell me the truth," Jayson said. "Now."

"What makes you think y-," Jayson cut her off.

"You're making this harder then it needs to be Bre-," Freddy had Jayson by the neck choking him near end of the sentence.

"Don't," Golden Freddy Started, "Say tha-,"

"- **da** ," Jayson said with a smug look on his face, looking down at his friend, but it was wiped away as he winced in pain and fell to his knees. Brenda had kicked him in the groin.

"Be careful what you ask for you pile of frozen oil~," Brenda said with a sing song voice looking down at Jayson with a sneer that was more like a smile.

"I didn't ask for anythi-," he was cut off with a small hand with black nails pursed his lips and kissed him on the forehead.

Brenda then fell back against a beanbag and kicked the crippled Toy against the door. "Of course you were," she said with a grin. "No one calls me by my name, **EVER**."

Jasyon stood up as tall as his body would let him."No reason to take a jab at me...," he winced. "Just tell me the truth, why did you help him when Zak was in the clear to kill him?,"

"I...," Brenda began, "He...looked familar..."

"Familar...?," Jayson asked, "You think you know him?"

"I-it doesn't matter," Brenda said, as she turned over to hug and bury her face in the beanbag. "Last night was the last time he was going to be here anyways."

"I was going to talk to him more," she continued, "But **FREAKING** Jacob had to come in, there's a good damn reason why I ripped his arm off you know , right?"

Brenda and Jayson talked into the night, arguing back and forth between Rules, what Jayson followed, and logic, what Brenda followed. Eventually, They came back to (Y/N).

"So what did this night guard remind you of?," Jayson question.

"I don't even know," said Brenda, "I just feel like I know him or something, thats it."

"Anyways, Don't you have a bunch of kids to entertain or something, "Freddy"," Brenda said to Jayson.

"I did," Jayson said, "The party was mostly over with though anyways, makes better sense to start leaving when shop starts to close up in my opinion."

"So," Brenda began, "Are you going to sleep or are you going to stay as unwanted company in my "humble abode?""

Jayson looked around the tiny room full of cleaning products and junk.

"You do realize this is a supply closet, correct?"

Brenda's circut just flipped as she spoke, "Like I said, " **humble abode**.""

Jayson sighed as he turned around to open the door, "I don't understand uou sometimes."

Brenda just looked down towards the floor and said just out of Jaysons' hearing, "Trust me, I don't either most of the time..."

Jayson tried to collect his thoughts as he opened, and then quickly shut the door again.

"What is it?" asked Brenda.

Jayson just stared into nothingness as he began to speak, "Th-the...nightguard...,from yesterday."

Brendas' circut just stood straight forward as she juat stared at Jayson.

She quickly jumped up and vrack the door open a little and looked out, It was him, walking up the hall infront of them.

"Why's he...?," was all Brenda could say.

You chose to come an hour or two early for only god knows why.

You pushed it out of your mind as you passed by the stage, making afew steps before your (e/c) Eyes widened and you looked back. Toy Freddy was missing completely. Your stomach soured as you ran all the way to the back room. Jumping into your seat and feeling around your body, just to make sure you were still alive and not dead or dreaming.

Why did you take this job again? You got so lucky last time and survived just an entire week, now you're running the night shift every night. You're lucky enough to have survived getting ripped apart from a puppet, a Golden Bear... Or wait.., golden girl?, Golden Girls? ( **Man, That was such a good show** ), And a one-armed, faceless, animatronic rabbit.

You opened up the side cabinet to take out the tablet and began frantically flipping through the cameras to see where Freddy was, Only, to feel sick to your stomach again.

"I - is...," You began, "Why is there...?," you're at a loss for words, someone else was walking in the store this place should have been abandoned by now.

He was out of site for about a few seconds before you began scanning through each camera trying to find out where he had gone to, only to see that Toy Freddy was now back in his original position between Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica.

This only slightly eased the pain in your stomach as you remember the man is possibly still walking around the restaurant.

You got up and pressed yourself against wall, moving slowly down the corridor in order to see if you could catch a glimpse of the man. You eventually came to a closet door that closed itself rapidly. You took a deep breath, nightstick in hand, and slowly moved forward towards the door and grasped the handle.

Eventualy, you opened the door and held,your nightstick up in the air, expecting to see an intruder, instead..., You saw the Golden Freddy animatronic standing in front of the door.

Your immediate reaction was to jump back thinking someone was inside the suit, but in the process, you fell over and hit your head against the wall, knocking you out almost instantaneously, a loud, echoing reverb rang out across the restaurant.

Brenda switch back into her human form as she just stared down at you limp on the ground. " **...Shit** ," was all she said as she jumped forward and knelt down to see if the person was okay, she removed his hat to see it was indeed the night guard from the pervious night.

When she looked upward, she saw Jayson running towards her with Toy Bonnie in tow. Jayson just stood there and scratched his head look at Brenda and the nightguard. "So...," he began, "You killed him or something?"

Brenda flipped her circuts again, "yeah," she began, "Definitely."

"Will you losers help me move him to the office?," Brenda asked as she grabbed the guards shoulders. "Why help when you jus-," Jayson was cut off as a bright flash of light glared right next to him. Toy Bonnie was kneeling almost immediately down and picked you up by the legs in a blue-green Busboy uniform with bright white pants. "I've got him," he said, with a smile on his face looking at Brenda.

"Thanks for having **some** kindness in your heart Jordan," Brenda said with a smile as her and Toy Bonnie, now identified as Jordan, Carried you away, Jordan's blue bunny ears wiggling in joy at the compliment. Jayson being annoyed that his best friend basically ditched him, Turned around, and returned to his Animatronic form, walking into darkness.

 **Author: Please leaves reviews, I work faster and am more inspired that way. ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long over due, I know.**

 **I was going through somethings back then, but im back now, I do find it questionable if anyones still watching this story though, Ah welp, here's goes morning.**

 **May revise the previous chapters as well.**

You stirred in your wake, cracking your eyes open as your vision returned blurringly at first, to your head laying sideways on a desk.

As you lifted your head groaning, your eyes came to a large hallway that was in front of you and two air vents on opposite sides of you.

"...Shit."

You immediately ripped the desk drawer open and pulled out the tablet, now flicking through the cameras immediately on boot, all the Animatronics were in their usual places."Okay, So the Toys are on stage, Mangle's in Kid's cove, The Puppet is outside its box, and the old animatronics are in the ba-,"

Your eyes widened as you flipped back to the puppets' box. The top was open, and the puppet, nowhere in sight. You looked over eriely at the digital clock, "2:00..?," You questioned. How could it be that late and no attacking you yet?

You began flipping through the remaining channels for the cameras when the party room came up.

The puppet was facing the camera from the other side of the room. In front of him, The Golden Girl from before, who now turned to look towards the camrea, static erupts for a second, and as it clears immediately, they both disappeared from sight.

Golden Freddy's(Brenda's) POV

2 hours before

Jordan and I trudged (Y/N) to the back room of the Pizzaeria over to the desk.

" _Shit_...," I began to groan at how hard it was to carry you through the hallways. You didnt look that heavy, so how did this make sense?

"He's/She's heavier the he/she looks...," Jordan how aren't you struggling?," I questioned, looking at the cheerful toy bunny.

Jordan just looked over at me through closed eyes with a large ass smile on his face, I swear if he was one of those anime characters, he'd be sparkling everywhere, "Anything's possible as long as you keep a smile on your face as much as you can."

The circuits hanging out of my eyes flipped to the side as my version of an eyeroll, "Right..."

"We were unknowingly crossing the Prize corner, if I had been paying attention, I would have tried avoiding this part if the pizzeria at all costs.

As we passed through, I felt a swift chill go through me, realizing who it was, I tried picking up the pace in order to avoid her, to no avail.

"Brenda," I heard her say.

I tried to ignore her but she appeared behind Jordan, causing him, and also me, to stop in our tracks.

I didn't want to talk to her.

I was already introuble enough because of last time, I reluctantly looked up, meeting her white orbs, floating in seas of black with skys of ghostly white and red suns for cheeks.

I questioned her, annoyed as I put the guy/girl down, "What is it Maria?"

Her head cocked to the side, staring at me"Why are you helping the human?, You're suppose to kill him."

I didn't respond, I just didn't want to say anything to her.

She said again irritated,"BRENDA."

"Don't ignore me girl, I despise behavior like that," She walked over to stand right next to me, lifting my head up to lookat her by my chin," Why aren't you killing him?"

I just spoke out abruptly, unable to stop myself in time, "I don't want to," I began, "It's not him, he's not the one we want."

Maria looked at me with an annoyed look upon her face with her voice darkening, "And how do you know that..."

I didn't know what else to say, other than what I had told Jayson back in the utility closet. "I..., recognize him..."

There was a silent pause for a few seconds afterwards. It eventually lifted as I heard Maria begin to speak again, " What..., do you mean?," was all she said.

"Exactly as it sounds," I blurted.

I just picked the guy/girl up again and with Jordan, We continued walking quickly off, with me feeling Maria's gaze towards me with no break in between.

 _A few minutes later..._

We came up to the security room, the both of us exhausted from carrying the guy/girl as we walked quicker in order to drop him/her into the security chair, (Not literally).

I sat on the desk, trying to catch my breath while looking around the room, there wasn't much here other then a fan, the airvents, and some Junk.

"Oh Brenda...," I heard Jordan speak in a playful tune.

"Boo!," He said as I turned my head, now jumping back, seeing Jordan wearing that creepy looking Freddy Fazbear mask.

My face fumed as I stared right at Jordans' eyes through that mask, "Not. Funny. Jordan," I said, now ripping the mask off and tossing it in the trash can.

Jordan looked at me in confusion while still keeping his smile, "What's the matter Brenda?"

"That freaking mask is creepy, really now, you know better then to wear something like that!, Especially in human form..." I said, Shuddering at the look of the souless mask in the trash bin.

Jordan simply did a half bow, looking and sounding unaffected by what I said, "Sorry Brenda," He said, now wiggling his ears in my face. I had just realized something certain, Jayson is overtly mature and Jordan is hardly mature at all.

Ignoring Jordan and his childish...ways is it?, I looked down at the guy/girl. Brushing some (h/c) hair out of their face, I looked closer at his/her face.

He/she had (Skin texture) (skin tone) (skin color) colored skin, (soft/rough) to the touch.

I began to get lost in my thoughts as I messed around with his/her face, not even worrying if I were to wake him/her up at all. For who knows how long, I was just sitting on the desk in silence next to him/her, messing with his/hers hair.

When it came to my memory after an hour, which had still shocked me greatly it was that long, That Jordan was dead silent. I looked around me but he was gone. I didn't know when he had left me alone, but I know that I wouls have to leave quickly, as the guy/girl was waking up.

I quickly jumped off the desk and walked quickly down the hallway.

As I turned a few corners, I came up to facing Maria again.

I was just about to speak to her, when the camera that was nearby, turned towards us, Maria Scrambled the signal and we both scattered.


End file.
